


Nightmares (A Loki one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Post-Avengers (2012), Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: You have nightmares about him in the night. And you daydream about him in the day.





	Nightmares (A Loki one shot)

Gasping for breath, you startled awake. Sweat coated you head to toe, making your thin nightshirt stick to your back. Sighing, you sat up, pushing the sheets off and running a hand through your hair.

A year ago, you would have shrugged this off and went back to sleep, deeming it a ‘silly nightmare’ and not giving it a second thought.

Hell, a year ago you wouldn’t have  _had_ a nightmare to begin with.

But then New York happened, and your entire world got flipped upside down. You lost people, important people, at the hands of a maniacal god in his thirst for revenge.

But despite that fact poisoning your nights, it was a different story that plagued you during the days.

Loki’s icy eyes flashed before you in the dark room and a familiar guilt flooded you as it had been for over two months now, a slow build up that was driving you insane. Despite all he had done, once the story was out in the open in all its entirety, you felt a small sense of sympathy for Loki. You understood his need to validate himself after having everything stripped away, even though his actions to achieve said validity were all but psychotic. And it was this last fact that made you feel guilty for slowly falling for the god. You refused to acknowledge those feelings. There was absolutely no way you would act upon them.

You trudged down the quiet compound to the living space and the adjoining kitchen to get yourself a glass of water. The cool liquid slid down your throat and made you feel a thousand times better instantly. You stared out of the wall to wall windows overlooking the peaceful scenery outside, feeling your heartbeat slow.

“You’re having nightmares again,” a voice behind you said quietly.

Your shoulders stiffened. You would recognize that voice anywhere. You bit back a ‘no wonder’ and did your best to smooth your expression blank, but bleary from lack of sleep and still slightly out of breath, hiding your face completely seemed the better option.

The cold seeped through the bare soles of your feet. Your fingers tightened into fists as you felt his footsteps come closer behind you. You clamped down on the instinctive urge to turn - seeing what was coming didn’t make much of a difference anymore. A warm hand rubbed (presumably) soothing circles against your corded muscles, sending a shock through your body. You didn’t move.

“Was it me again?” his voice was so soft, almost vulnerable, and you finally turned your head so you could look at him.

It seemed a spectacularly cruel question to ask in so soft and concerned a voice, as if that didn’t just make it worse. Your heart ached with that familiar need to be close to him, yet the guilt weighed your legs down, making it unable for you to move. His eyes held a strange sadness that you couldn’t quite decipher, another thing that intrigued you about Loki. He was a web that you couldn’t untangle.

“I get you Loki.” you blurted out. His hand on your back stopped moving, the heat searing your skin. “I don’t approve of what you did, but I get it.”

The silence stretched between you two, heavy and torturous. You were slowly starting to register what you had just said, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“I mean,” you tried to recover. “would I be mad? Sure. But I wouldn’t go about trying to take over a planet as a response to what was thrown at me. Having said that, I understand your… ah… your state of mind at the time. It-”

“Oh god, please stop talking.” You clamped your mouth shut at the remark, face hot.

“I am a god, darling. To think that I am unaware of your feelings towards me is utter stupidity.”

Your heart skipped a beat and you abruptly turned to look at him, eyes wide. He didn’t break his gaze from yours, eyes darting between your own. His expression was strangely calm, the lights outside the compound contouring his face perfectly. You sputtered.

“H-how…?” He shook his head and smirked.

“You wear your heart on your sleeve, Y/N. How not?”

You let out a breath, heart still erratic. You couldn’t look him in the eyes. How he had managed to read you so well, you didn’t know. But it didn’t really matter anymore. “I’m sorry.”

Loki chuckled. “You must be joking.”

Eyebrows furrowed, you turned to look at him again, only to feel warm, soft lips against your own. Frozen in shock, it took your mind a while to register what was happening, but your body responded immediately, kissing him back just as softly. His hands cupped your face, and you couldn’t fathom how gentle he was being. It floored you, and you kissed him harder. This, this was what you had wanted for so long. And it felt better than you could even imagine.

And as you stood there, stepping closer and kissing him longer, you felt that pesky guilt that had been eating you alive slowly melt away the longer his lips moved against yours. Maybe, Loki deserved this chance.

Maybe, you deserved this chance.


End file.
